1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dieting aids, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved food metering dish wherein the same enables effective heat retention and food quantity apportionment within a dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various measuring devices and dieting assists have been known in the prior art. The devices are particularly useful to individuals requiring selective quantities and portions of foods in an effort to attain a predetermined body weight. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,602 to Crumrine wherein a receptacle kit includes an interior cavity, wherein an interior annular wall contains a series of cup-shaped receptacles mounted on the wall for receiving various food portions therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,136 to Le May wherein a dish member includes pie-shaped metering portions contained in an annular array within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,782 to Venters sets forth ingredient dispensers including a rotary bottom for enabling bottom discharge of condiments and food through the dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,361 to Gorski, et al., sets forth a gauge device wherein an elongate container includes markings with a removable end member to enable selective removal of predetermined quantities of food from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,565 to Clouter, et al., sets forth a food meter wherein a base includes four upstanding walls defining three spaces for the metering of spaghetti-like foods between the walls.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved food metering dish which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction, in enabling individuals to ascertain and maintain a desired temperature gradient for quantities of food contained within the device.